Heaven Needed A Hero
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Mike Mizanin was sent to war and never came back.  His lover John Morrison greives. Miz/Morrison BOY/BOY song fic to Heaven needed a hero by Jo Dee Messina Review! Charater death


_~I'm bored because their are no new slashy fanfics with the Miz in them so I'm writing another one. I encourage every one to at least try to write Miz slash fics because they are not enough of them! Anyways this is a song fic to Heaven was needing a hero. Pairing will be Miz/John Morrison. Please enjoy and review~_

_**Paring-Miz/Morrison**_

_**Song-Heaven Was Needing A Hero By Jo Dee Messina**_

_**Warnings- Boy/Boy maybe cursing and main character death(like in a lot of my fics)**_

**I Came By Today To See You**

**Oh, I Had To Let You Know**

**If I Knew That The Last Time I Held You Was The Last Time**

**I'd Have Held You, And Never Let Go**

It was a cloudy day with a 90% chance of rain. It was especially dark in the cemetery with all the trees casting shadows on all they graves. It was depressing but I was not turning around, I had to see you and make sure you would not be alone; I remember how you hated thunder storms.

I walked for what seemed like hours but I finally got their, to the newest grave site and I just stood their for a moment trying to calm myself down and keep the tears at bay. Memories flashed before my eyes as thunder shook the ground and lighting light up the sky. I remembered the last time I held you in my arms, you were so warm but still you were trembling with fear because of the storm raging outside. How I wish that I had known that, that would be the last time I would ever hold you in my arms…..I would had never let go.

**Oh, Its Kept Me Awake Nights, Wondering**

**I Lie In The Dark, Asking Why**

**I've Always Been Told**

**You Won't Be Called Home**

**Until It's Your Time**

Ever since those two marine solders showed up at my hotel and told me the news I have barley slept because my dreams turn to night mares about loosing you ,so I just stay awake and think and ask my self why. Ever since I was little I was told that when your time comes you will be called home to heaven. Why did you have to go first? I need you here at OUR home with me John, your John.

**I Guess Heaven Was Needing A Hero**

**Somebody Just Like You**

**Brave Enough To Stand Up**

**For What You Believe**

**And Follow It Through**

**When I Try To Make It Make Since In My Mind**

**The Only Conclusion I Come To**

**Is Heaven Is Was Needing A Hero Like You**

**Like You**

**Th**e only reason I can think of for you being gone is that heaven needed a hero because that is what you were…are. My hero was taken from me the day you were killed Mikey, I will never be okay again. You were the chosen hero because your brave and courageous, unafraid to risk your life for someone else. I still don't find it fair though. I miss you.

**I Remember That Last Time I Saw You**

**Oh, You Held Your Head Up Proud**

**I Laughed Inside**

**When I Saw How You Were Standing Out In The Crowd**

**Your Such A Part Of Who I Am**

**Now That Part Will Just Be Void**

**No Matter How Much I Need You Now**

**Heaven Needed You More**

The last time I saw you was when you were about to board the plane to go to Iraq to surve your country. You had tears in your eyes and you hated leaving me I know but your head was held high because you were a soldier and you were proud and I was proud of you. You were mine and you will always be in my heart. When you left you took my heart with you Michael and that's not fair either, you should have my heart here with me like you should be. I need you, I love you…I can't ever have you again.

**I Guess Heaven Was Needing A Hero**

**Somebody Just Like You**

**Brave Enough To Stand Up**

**For What You Believe**

**And Follow It Through**

**When I Try To Make It Make Since In My Mind**

**The Only Conclusion I Come To**

**Is Heaven Is Was Needing A Hero Like You**

**Like You**

**Heaven Was Needing A Hero**

**And That's You**

Heaven needed a hero and that hero was mine.

**Michael "Mike" Mizanin**

**1980-2012 **

**Beloved son**

**Beloved friend**

**His lovers hero…**


End file.
